


The Song of Love and Doom

by jokerxpanther



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Duty and Love, Elia Martell-centric, F/M, Female-Centric, Heavy Angst, POV Elia Martell, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpanther/pseuds/jokerxpanther
Summary: It's supposed to be just duty, but Elia should have known better it’s never been that simple. When he had passed her to crown another woman the queen of love and beauty.Elia POV on the scene of "when all the smile died" and following events...
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	The Song of Love and Doom

It's supposed to be just duty, but Elia should have known better it’s never been that simple.

When he had passed her, she gripped her dress so tightly. If only she wasn't a well-trained highborn princess, her shocked would have been shown for all the realm to see. Her husband just humiliated her in public in the worst possibly way by crowning another woman the queen of love and beauty. The day that soon would be remember as her unworthiness for their beloved crown prince and their realm.

How could he did something that cruel to her?

As she saw him smiled softly at the Northern Girl, her heart was ripping apart. She should have known better than to fall in love with her husband of convenience was a huge mistake. Since the very beginning their marriage was never for love but only for duty. The time where her husband had wondered eyes would come sooner. She should have been prepared for that but it's already too late now.

Before this, she always thought even if her husband didn’t love her back, at least, they had been a good companion for each other. They had built trust and friendship in their marriage life. Sometimes when they had spend the nights together, she thought that her husband had loved her back.

How foolish of her to think that way…

Look where she was now, her husband did not love her, he just made a fool of herself, shaming her in front of everyone. She was only meant nothing to him. Her gripped on her silk dress was tighter, the hurt, the rage, and the betrayal were beyond something that she had ever felt before.

But at least now she knew where she stood in their marriage.

 _Unbent, unbowed, unbroken_ , she thought to herself repeating those words inside her head to keep her façade, to maintain her calm composure, to mend her broken heart in silent. Even though it was hard and painful, if anything she was sure of, she was always a Martell to her very bone.

…

That day, her husband never came to her to apology for the humiliation he had caused to her. Until the next day when he came to her chamber to only said one cold sentence. “I hope you understand, Elia.”

_That’s it?_

Where was the Rhaegar that she thought she knew, the one that always so gentle and ever so sweet to her? The one that seemed to understand her more than anyone… _Where is he now?_

Was he gone and replace by _this_ cold man in front of her? Who didn’t even have the decency to apology to her for what he did that staining his own wife honor. Did she really mean that little to him?

The more she thought about it her heart ache even more, the truth was too stink.

“I love you,” she said softly, her very first confession towards him but also would be her last one. Her dark brown eyes met with his deep purple eyes steadily, the eyes that she used to love so much but now only cause her heart to ache more. She smiled bitterly with tears in the corner of her eyes. “But I realize now that you don’t love me back after what you did to me in the tourney.” She was searching for his eyes, to see any emotion, but she found none of them. He was just standing there and staring at her with unreadable expression. He had become a stranger in her eyes. “I thought when you come here, you would ask for my forgiveness, but I was a fool for ever hoping so. After all, in your life I mean so little to you, aren’t I?”

He didn’t deny nor agree, keep his thought to himself. The silence hurt her even more.

Tears falling down from her eyes, “What have you done is dishonored me, and humiliated me in front of your people. You have stained my name and my family, for that I could never ever forgive you.” Her voice was bitter and not hiding any of her pain. “I might be in love with you, but there are certain things that you cannot cross. What have you done to me is such a cruel thing, Rhaegar. I hope you realize that.”

She was breathing harshly, her eyes blurry, her emotion was unbearable. He stood there for a few seconds like a sculpture he was, before whispered quitely. “Be a good future queen Elia, but don’t ever love me.” She flinched at his words, such a cruel and heartless words from his beautiful mouth. She saw him started to walk away from her.

This man was not the same Rhaegar she had known. This was a stranger not the man she was married to at the Sept.

“Don’t worry Rhaegar.” She said quietly; her words stopped his step, looming before the door of her chamber, waiting for her to continue. At least he would listen to her words. “I will be a dutiful queen for the realm and be a good mother for my children. From now on I will stop loving you. You don’t want my love, nor I want yours anymore.”

She walked to him and opening the door for him to leave. “Sleep well, My Prince.”

It took him a few seconds before he walked away from her chamber, as if he was stunned by her words. But what was she again for him? Only a tool to bear his heir, nothing more. Her words meant nothing to him. She watched as his shoulder going further and further away from her sight.

….

After that night, their relationship has turned as cold as ice for the past months. She never smiled at him the way she used to be. Only showing him a pretended sweet smile when they are in the company of others. Fortunately no one noticed except him obviously.

That night she was surprised to find one of her handmaidens coming to her chamber with the order to bring her to his chamber. She was just about to go to bed already wearing her night gown.

He hadn’t bedded her after the tourney which she found quite relief. She didn’t know what she would do if he asked her to fulfill her duty tonight as her views of him had changed drastically. As she walked to his chamber, she couldn’t rip away her anxiousness of what it was to coming.

His chamber was dark, quiet, and cold. The glasses door to his balcony was opened where she could see him waiting for her there. She looked around, his room used to be warm with the fireplace on but not tonight. She walked to the balcony planning to listen to what Rhaegar was going to say then leave as soon as possible. She hoped he didn’t ask her to do something that she didn’t want her to do like fulfill her duty as his wife.

From behind she could see his back with his long silver hair, shining in the moon’s light. Like a God, but he was not. She could smell the salt from the Ocean, the sound of the waves, roaring and singing unpredictable like her wary heart.

“What do you want?” her voice was so cold, she shivered at her own tone. In her lifetime she had never sound that cold to anyone, not even to her enemy.

He didn’t say anything, still looking at the moon. So, she stood there like a fool herself.

“If you have nothing to say, you had better not ask my handmaidens to fetch me to you anymore. Don’t waste my time.” She warned him. She didn’t care about being polite to him anymore as they were alone now, so no eyes to pry. Let him hated her more.

He finally looked back at her, still wearing those unreadable expression, a stranger façade that she loathed so much. She immediately looked away. After her confession she never looked him in the eye anymore.

“I want you to do your duty to me now.” He command coldly.

How dare he said that, how dare he ordered her that. How much she wanted to slap him and make him bleed for saying that. Yes, it’s her duty to provide him an heir and yet she hadn’t bear one, only her little sweetling Rhaenys. By Dorne’s Law, Rhaenys was more than enough to be the future ruler but unfortunately the Westeros didn’t regard women that high or else another dance of dragons would likely to happen. She hated how she couldn’t even refuse that. Bound by duty as she was.

She couldn’t help but chuckle mockingly at her own fate and his too. “Must be hard for you to ask me that, a woman that you do not love but you still have to stuck with and fulfill your duty.”

Rhaegar walked closer to her, unconsciously she stepped back until her back hit the wall. He stopped right in front of her, only inches apart, towering over her body. She could smell his sweet cologne, she hated how her body reacting to that immediately. Damn it.

“Make it quick, make sure your seed get to me so we didn’t have to do any of this anymore. And be done with it for once and all.”

He forcefully took her jaw up so he could look into her eyes, making eye contact for the first time after so long she had succesfully avoided that. She hoped he saw her fury there.

“Shut up.” He whispered before kissing her hard. His tongue immediately dominated her mouth. She gasped.

She hated how her body quick to respond towards his domination. She hated how she missed this, she hated how it made her feel.

Then she pushed him away before slapped him hard right on his right cheek.

For a few seconds no one even move an inch or making any sound like a mute. Only the sound of the waves in the background. She wondered; would he strike her back? As she did have done something that the realm would found her guilty. Her heartbeat beating faster as he started to moved and looked at her, his eyes was burning towards her then he commanded. “On your knees.”

A tone that he never used to her, but now he was totally like a different person. Perhaps he wanted to remind her that she was only a tool for him, not a wife or a princess anymore. Before this he never asked her to do something like this, always treated her so kindly, but now she was nothing but a whore for him.

“I hate you.” She said spitefully before going down on her knees.

She could see the bulge between his legs, it also wet with his precum. She couldn’t believe that he was this turned on by this whole scenario, but the worst thing was that her body even get more excited than before because of this. As she just looked at his bulge dumbfoundly.

“Take it.” He ordered again; his voice so low.

She gave him a death glare before touching his cock that still covered, she could hear him hissed. She unfolded his cock from his pants. It was hard, long, and thick wondering how this could fit in her in the past. She started to pump it up and down slowly. The precum glistening, teasing her to taste it. Her body felt so hot, she could feel her face flush as she licked it for the first time before sucking it whole. Then she felt a hand take a fist of her long dark hair.

“Look at me.” He groaned, breathing hard.

She looked up at him and found the most intense eyes of him looking at her so darkly while she kept moving her head.

“Dammit Elia.” He cursed.

She hated how her body enjoyed this, the way the pleasure in his face please some part of her. While her logic kept denying and loathing everything.

She stopped moving when he suddenly brought her up, practically holding her between himself and the wall, he kissed and suck her neck hard, right on her sensitive spot. She moaned helplessly before he entered her smoothly as her cunt was so wet already. She wrapped her long legs tightly on his waist as he began moving rough and hard.

She couldn’t think anymore, the only thing matter now was the feel of his dick right inside of her. So big and so hot, hitting every right spots. It made her crazy. And she cried and cried reaching the stars as he groaned loudly and take her mouth again and again. How much she didn’t want this to end, but it must stop or else she wouldn’t be able to stop anymore.

But of course, he did not listen to her, always selfishly did as he please. After the wall, he took her on the floor, then on the table, before took her on his bad. Making a mess in every corners of his chamber until dawn came. She hated him so much.

…

After that night, she thought he wouldn’t bothered her anymore as he had made sure that she took all his seed. But how wrong she was the next night he surprisingly requested her company again. In fact, since then on he actively wanted to spend the night together, he played her body like how he played his harp. Making her scream like never. She hated how he knew her body more than she knew it herself, giving her heaven that she did not want, especially from him.

The man that she supposed to hate after such betrayal. He is an evil man disguise in angel’s clothes. Not someone that she should enjoy its touch and company. She might once love him but shouldn’t she have stopped feeling things for him? It’s the most logical thing a woman supposed to do after such betrayal.

Whenever she told him how much she loathed him, he kissed her deeply. What’s wrong with him?

Did he find it entertaining to mess with her heart like that? How she supposed not to fall for him if he kept kissing her like that. If he kept making her see the moon and stars almost every night. He should have known better.

When she was telling him that she bear him a child, he should have stopped seeing her anymore. As both of them had fulfilled their duty. They should have stopped. She should have banned him for coming to her chamber, but why she let him in like a fool she was.

The ice in her heart had melt for him once again, she knew. She did not want to, but the heart wanted what it wants, it’s something beyond her control. And she was a fool once again.

…

The birth of her second child was something like nightmare, she thought Rhaenys’s labor was already bad enough but this one was the worst than anything. She felt like her body crumbling as she screaming and crying for the baby to be born. She thought she was going to die right at that moment, but a warm hand holding her hand tightly remind herself that she was still breathing and alive. She looked at it, the hand that belonged to Rhaegar. Throughout the process he never leave her said, when she looked at his face, it painted with so much worry and pain as if he felt it himself.

When the cry of a newborn heard, she felt relief that’s means her torture had ended. She thought Rhaegar would immediately go to see his newborn baby, but instead he stayed with her and holding her face gently.

His face was so closed towards her like he was going to kiss her, but instead he was just resting his forehead against her as her conscious started to fade, she wasn’t sure if this was real or was it just her mind playing trick that she saw tears in the corner of his eyes before everything turned to black.

She woke up to find herself in her chamber. It was noon when she woke up. She thought she had died and wouldn’t even be able to hold her newborn baby.

Where is her baby? Is the baby a boy or a girl?

She shifted, it seemed her movement had caught the attention of another person in the room that Elia didn’t notice before. It was Rhaegar, sitting in the armrest of her open window.

As she moved again she hissed as she could feel the worst feeling came from her lower part, the labor had broken her body once again as what she had been through before with Rheaenys but this time it’s worser.

Rhaegar noticed that and quickly helping her wake up and arrange a pillow on her back so she could rest on it while sitting.

She thanked him and asked. “Where is the baby?”

Rhaegar curt a soft smile, he walked away from her and to a baby basket on the table near her bed then pick up her sleeping newborn baby, she couldn’t help but tears starting to pour from her eyes as Rhaegar brought the baby to her.

She held the baby carefully between her arms and breasts.

The newborn was sleeping peacefully.

“The baby was a boy.” Rhaegar said.

She patted the baby and then kiss it with all the love of a mother to her newborn son. She knew she would do anything to protect him, like how she would protect Rhaenys, she would die for both of her children. For that all mothers would do the same.

“He was like you.” She commented after a moment of looking at her newborn son. He had fair skin and fair hair just like his father.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.”

The baby started to move then crying quite loudly, her mother’s instinct move on its own as she nursing him immediately. Her son started to calm down as she whispered loving words towards him.

“Sssh… my lovely son, mother is here. don’t cry my love.” After her baby calming down she looked up at Rhaegar who was still standing and just watching the exchange. “What will be his name?”

“Aegon.” He replied, an answer that not really surprising her as she had noticed that her husband adore the story of his ancestor Aegon, the Conqueror, and his two sister-wives, that’s why he named their daughter Rhaenys after one of the queens. As a Dornish she felt less excited to name her after someone that had attacked her homeland long time ago, but she had came to realize it was something that she must let go, let something in the past remind in the past beside her husband only mean well, a name that also known to be the love of the king himself, so she had accepted the name. “What better name for a king...” he continued.

“Will you make a song for him?” she asked.

“He has a song,” he replied. “He is the prince that was promised, and his is the song of ice and fire.”

Then he fetched his harp, walking to the armrest window near her wooden bed, sitting there. A misery surrounded him.

His eyes looking deep in thought, purple eyes looked faraway beyond her reaching hands.

“There must be one more.” He said quietly. “The dragon must have three head.”

Then he played a very, very sad song. One that she knew quite very well.

…


End file.
